


Photo album

by 1Louie_Lorry1, Liliya_re_Niene, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: 3 арта по главам.3 arts by chapters
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	1. сонное гнездовье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



> В нашем альбоме насколько фотографий (и со временем он будет пополняться). Листайте его кнопкой next chapter до самой последней работы ♥
> 
> There are several pictures in our photo album (and we are going to add new ones). Flip through it with the button "next chapter" and get to the last page!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping nest

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доффи посадил Делла на колени, раскрыл фотоальбом. И замер.  
> — Смотри, это папа Роси, а это Ло и Детка. — Он водил пальцем по фото, где развалившийся на диване дремал Росинант и спали дети, прижавшись с двух сторон по бокам. — Это твои брат и сестра.  
> — Па-ап-па. Па-па Ло-си.  
> — Ага, значит ему отдаешь предпочтение! Папе Лосю, ха!  
> — Скорей, моим пальцам для кусания, дорогой супруг. — Росинант помахал ладонью, криво, но не зло улыбаясь.  
> "Дорогой супруг", вечная старая поддевка. Доффи усмехнулся и вновь глянул на фото. Росинант оперся руками на спинку, пальцы и правда были перевязаны. Роси. Неуклюжий братец. Родная душа.  
> Не он ли сам мечтал о семье с детства? Доффи мягко улыбнулся, едва замечая это и взгляд брата. Делл покусывал теперь уже свою ладонь, а Роси трепал его кудряшки.  
> ***  
> В нашем альбоме насколько фотографий (и со временем он будет пополняться). Листайте его кнопкой next chapter до самой последней работы ♥  
> ____________________________________________________________________  
> Doffy took Dell in his lap, opened the photo album, and froze.  
> “Look here. This is your dad Roci. These are Law and Baby” Only his finger was traveling on the picture, where Rocinante is dozing, so children are, cuddling together. “These are your brother and sister.”  
> “Daaaad. Daddy Roose…”  
> “Heh, you prefer daddy Moose, OK!”  
> “Probably he prefers to bite my hands, darling.” Rocinante waved his palm with a crooked smile.  
> “My Darling” his eternal old tease, Doflamingo grinned and continued to flip through the album. Rocinante was standing leaning on the back of the chair. Fingers with bandages. His clumsy brother. His soul.  
> He has been dreaming about family since childhood, hasn’t he? Doffy smiled soft glancing at his brother. Dell was biting himself, Roci was ruffling the child's curls.
> 
> ***  
> There are several pictures in our photo album (and we are going to add new ones). Flip through it with the button "next chapter" and get to the last page!


	2. положи нож и отойди на два метра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put the knife down and step away.

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — …потом эти осьминожки будут ползать в твоем животе и щекотаться. А если ты откажешься от каши, они оголодают и станут есть тебя, — загробным голосом повторил Росинант ту дурацкую историю, очищая яблоко от кожуры, и Ло покраснел, глядя на фото в альбоме.  
> — А может, я тоже хотел осьминогов!  
> — Немой кто из нас?  
> — Ты не немой, ты шарлатан, Кора-сан!  
> — Так, яблоко я тебе не дам, ешь своих осьминогов. Воображаемых.  
> Доффи ухающе рассмеялся.  
> — Умница, придумал, как от яблока увернуться.  
> Ло надулся. Ничего он не... И яблоко тоже вкусное. От Коры-сан же! 
> 
> ***  
> В нашем альбоме насколько фотографий (и со временем он будет пополняться). Листайте его кнопкой next chapter до самой последней работы ♥  
> _______________________________________________  
> “...and then these octopuses will move inside your stomach and tickle you. But if you reject this cereal, they will get hungry and start eating you, - repeated Rocinante that stupid tale with the gloomy voice. He was peeling an apple while Law became blushed.  
> “Maybe I wanted these octopuses too!”  
> “Who is mute from us?”  
> “You are not mute, you are a liar!”  
> “I won't give you the apple! You can eat your imagined octopus!”  
> Doffy laughed.  
> “Such a clever boy! You've invented how to dodge this apple!”  
> Law pouted. He isn’t going to do… anything... And the apple was delicious because it was from Cora-san...
> 
> ***  
> There are several pictures in our photo album (and we are going to add new ones). Flip through it with the button "next chapter" and get to the last page!


	3. Бессмертие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortality

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доффи дремал и улыбался сквозь сонную дымку, лелея тепло у сердца: оно лилось по всей коже. Он обнимал свои сокровища, брата — и Ло, уже взрослого и хлебнувшего жизни Ло. Он так по нему соскучился за эти месяцы, пока тот работал в полевом госпитале, доказывал, что уже взрослый и профи. Доказал. Росинант едва с ума не сошёл и Дофламинго не свел. Но сейчас они здесь все вместе, и можно обнимать обоих, иногда поглаживая ладонью то одного, то другого. Глупый брат, куда Ло от него денется. От них обоих. Ведь он теперь настоящее сокровище. Всегда был, понял наконец Дофламинго. Теперь он бессмертен.  
> ________________________________________________________  
> Doffy was napping and smiling through a drowsy haze, caressing warm nearby his heart. It was spreading over the skin. He was hugging two treasures. His brother and Law. Adult and had survived a rough time Law. All these months he had missed him so much, while Law had been working in the military hospital to prove his professionalism. He proved. Rosinante was out of his mind with worry. But this time they were together and Doffy could embrace them both. Stupid brother, where could Law have gone from him? From Doffy? He became a true value one. He always was. Doflamingo understood. Now he was an immortal.


End file.
